Serie One Shot: Capricho de los dioses
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Hades, señor del inframundo había visto como Atena desafío a todos los dioses y cada vez que encarnaba en un cuerpo humano. Si la victoria venía con la mortalidad, que mejor que probar y arrebatarsela con sus propios movimientos.
1. Prólogo

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Capricho de los dioses**

 **Fandom: Saint Seiya**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Tiempo: Manga~Anime /A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Hades, señor del inframundo había visto como Atena desafío a todos los dioses y cada vez que encarnaba en un cuerpo humano.**

 **Si la victoria venía con la mortalidad, que mejor que probar y arrebatarsela con sus propios movimientos.**

 **Advertencia: Es mi primer fic para el fandom de Saint Seiya, que hacia mucho tiempo quería hacerlo después de volver a ver de nuevo la saga de Hades.**

 **He tenido curiosidad por saber, como seria esta loca teoría, así que ni idea…(^w^)!3**

 **Prólogo**

Hades señor del inframundo, hermano de Zeus miraba en las aguas de Cronos el futuro y el pasado, atento a las burlas de su padre que solía regodearse en sus fracasos e incluso en la estupidez de creer en las palabras de su hermano, cuando vencieron a los titanes.

Pero lo humillante, no era recordar lo pasado con su hermano sino la desgracia de esperar 243 años para ser derrotado y que para él no eran más que meros días.

Pero, ver su derrota dos veces más era realmente humillante.

— **¡Maldita sea!** —Habia sido vencido tan estúpidamente, tomar un cuerpo humano solamente conllevaba a sobrecargar su enorme poder y con ello la fatiga del mismo, destruyendo con este las vidas a su alrededor.

Pero, la desgraciada Atena diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra también había muerto con él.

Por supuesto, la muy golfa regresaría y siempre solía regodearse cada vez que volvía, porque se criaba con el cuerpo de corazón puro que solía escoger.

Había ido al Tártaros, a ver a su padre Cronos para conocer los planes de su hermano Zeus.

Su padre había visto la poca lealtad a Zeus, por ello esta vez Hades había hecho un trato con su padre y el muy cínico odiaba tanto a su hermano como él.

Así que se encargaba de llevar a sus hijos por los caminos oscuros que transitaba indemne, pero no había esperado que él muy bastardo se metiera con una humana y la embarazada por orden de Hera— _Su hermana y esposa del rey del Olimpo_ —Zeus La habia devorado.

«Si, la muy idiota había pensado que la amaba» pensó, mirando las almas de muchas mujeres en el inframundo mientras sus súbditos se inclinaban a su paso.

Pero, eso no había terminado ahí y el ingenio de su hermano había provocado un dolor de cabeza en el rey del olimpo que el muy idiota había creado una diosa en su cráneo.

Atena, una de las hijas de Zeus y una real manipuladora desde la misma historia ganando el corazón de los humanos.

Era una de sus sobrinos favoritos, pero la mujerzuela había tomado precaución y llevado a cabo un reclutamiento de Caballeros para su protección: "Aduciendo que amaba a la humanidad y que daría su vida por salvarlos"

Sabia que sus palabras eran tan falsas, porque la muy cínica ganaba su lealtad a tal grado de devoción que morían por ella sin recordarse que ella como diosa volvería nuevamente.

Cuando cruzó la barrera del espacio-tiempo para llegar a su morada en los Campos Elíseos.

«Si, ella encarnaba como humana después de someter a victoria en un cetro y luego se apoderaba del caballero de pegaso» pensó apretando los dientes y sintiendo al inframundo arriba en los 8 templos de su reino.

— **Mi señor Hades** —dijo un hombre rubio, vistiendo una armadura plateada y sus ojos tan grises, llenos de un interesante vacío que toca el arpa mientras jóvenes Nereidas que moraban en los campos estaban embelesadas viéndolo — **¿Que perturba la mente infinitamente sabia de mi señor?**

Hypnos, señor del mundo de los sueños lo miraba con la confianza absoluta y sabia que sus decisiones eran planeadas con total objetividad.

Pero, esta vez que tenía el conocimiento de su padre y al futuro antes que muchos olímpicos, incluyendo a su sobrina junto a sus movimientos.

— **Mis queridos dioses gemelos, tenemos trabajo que hacer** —dijo, su oscura armadura de 6 alas negras que se desplegaban; su piel clara como la hermosa porcelana junto al negro cabello y sus ojos verdes tan puros como la esmeralda dejaban claro su imponente presencia.

— **Señor Hades, ¿En que tenemos el honor de ayudarlo?** —dijo el señor de la muerte y gemelo de Hypnos : Thanatos, con su cabello negro aun más oscuro que la armadura que poseía.

Este miraba con indiferencia a las almas alrededor, que solían adularlos como lo que eran: sus más fieles servidores.

— **Es hora de entrar en el mismo juego de mi querida sobrina, Atena** —dijo, su cabello negro ondeando con la ráfaga de energía


	2. Locura

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Capricho de los dioses**

 **Fandom: Saint Seiya**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Tiempo: Manga~Anime /A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Hades, señor del inframundo había visto como Atena desafío a todos los dioses y cada vez que encarnaba en un cuerpo humano.**

 **Si la victoria venía con la mortalidad, que mejor que probar y arrebatarsela con sus propios movimientos.**

 **Nota: gracias por la acogida**

 **(^w^)!3**

 **Violet Dragonfly:**

 **Entendiste muy bien ;)**

 **Si plantear que el señor del inframundo encarne es algo que me ha llamado la atención.**

 **Además, los dioses han envidiado a la joven Atena por su vida como humano y eso es algo que deben experimentar algún día.**

 **No es una impresión tuya, me cae como una patada en el estómago.**

 **Es que saori siempre suele ganar y nos hace parecer idiotas como chicas, la diosa me cae bien porque en sus juegos de cada era, ella es una mujer más fuerte y amable que si enfrenta sus problemas.**

 **Si leíste el manga o en los primeros episodios de la batalla galáctica, te das cuenta que era una mujer cruel x0**

 **Saori:** **Oh! Me ven desde otro país!—se acomoda el desmarañado cabello —bueno es saber que les ha gustado a algunos esta idea loca que tengo desde los 16 años cuando estaba en el instituto.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **"Locura"**

— **La era del mito** —leyó una niña de cabellos negros sentada sobre el regazo de su padre y a su lado, recostado en la alfombra, su fiel mascota de piel blanca con negras manchas.

Pandora Heinstein, miraba el libro que su padre le entregó con interés y luego se volteo para ver el abultado vientre de su madre.

«Un hermanito» pensó con una sonrisa tierna, miró con anhelo a su madre y ella sonrió palmeando a su lado.

Ella miró por un breve instante la imagen del señor del inframundo, en las páginas de libro donde sus lágrimas eran de sangre en el rostro sin forma y como a los lados dos sombras de dos gemelos lo escoltaban.

«Aun cuando esta acompañado, llora lágrimas de sangre» pensó, se levantó con entusiasmo hasta su madre y tomó asiento a su lado.

— **Es tu hermanito, su nombre es Heinrich Friedrich*** —dijo su madre tomando una de sus manos y llevándola hasta su abultado vientre, su pequeña mano sintió un golpecito que la hizo saltar.

«Ellos decían la verdad » pensó, tratando de no asustarse y forzar una sonrisa.

Había ido al viejo edificio detrás del castillo con su perro Adolf, su padre le había dicho que no fuera y cuando había visto el candado romperse, aún cuando su perro se había comportado de manera extraña.

Entró, sólo por sentirse curiosa.

Después de abrir la puerta, se sintió atraída de forma inexplicable hacia la pequeña caja con un sello y donde las letras parecían desgastadas.

Se acercó y cuando abrió esta rompiendo el viejo papel, unos oscuros espíritus salieron de ellas, sus rostros en las sombras hicieron su corazón latir no solo de temor, sino de expectativa al ver seres de cuentos siendo reales.

Lo irreal, no era tanto aquello sino lo que le habían dicho: tendría un hermano y debía cuidarlo, pues él era el señor del inframundo por tanto era importante su cuidado.

Y allí estaba, en medio de la acogedora sala de su hogar colocando su mano sobre el estomago de su madre.

Sintió una suave corriente que la hizo estremecer, él era consciente de ella y pudo sentir el opresivo poder que hizo latir erráticamente su corazón.

— **Oh, Pandora** —dijo su madre con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella era hermosa con sus rizos dorados, sus adorables pestañas negras y su vestido esmeralda tan elegante, cogió sus manos para colocarlas sobre su vientre — **Es tu hermano, mira como te conoce.**

Ella sonrió, pero cada golpe que sentía en sus manos era un reloj que anunciaba la llegada de un poderoso ser sobrenatural y que tenía consciencia de quien era ella.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hypnos y Thanatos no podían creer lo que había sucedido.

Encerrados por el desafío de los humanos, era inaceptable...¡Una Locura!

Pero, lo extraño era que su señor fuese vencido en su palacio del cielo y este fuese vencido aún sabiendo el futuro por medio del padre de los dioses: Cronos.

Aún así, su petición fue clara y ellos debían atraer a la joven moradora del castillo, no podían creer lo que su señor les pedía: Nada más y nada menos que vivir como humanos con él.

Pero antes de eso, debían llamar a los tres jueces del inframundo para encomendar una misión distinta a las usuales y que podría traer seguridad a los planes de su señor.

Ambos extendieron el pergamino que les había sido entregado al momento de ser liberados y en el se desplegaban imágenes de lo siguiente a realizar, habían sabido sólo que no debían intimidar a la humana que los liberaría.

«Realmente eso era... Tan fuera de sí» pensó Thanatos, exasperado vio a su hermano gemelo cavilando en las posibilidades y luego chasqueo los dedos «¡Ellos eran superiores a los humanos!»

— **Calmate, Thanatos** —dijo, su voz pasiva mientras miraban la imagen de un niño cabello marrón oscuro y un orfanato en oriente.

La petición de su señor, era tomar al niño junto a su hermana, criarlo como caballero y enviarlo a grecia a buscar luego la armadura, para ganar su lealtad debían de sacarlo de dicho orfanato.

Ese chico, era el Caballero de Pegaso.

— **Porque no simplemente lo matamos y terminamos con el ejecutor de los dioses** —dijo el señor de la muerte con sus ojos fijos en el infante, uno de las creaciones de los dioses que era contraria a su naturaleza como inmortales y por así decirlo, era un desafío para cada uno de ellos.

— **Por una simple razón, Thanatos** —dijo su hermano gemelo, deslizando sus dedos para ver la instrucción completa del asunto — **Regresaria su alma nuevamente en otro cuerpo, para cuando volviera los planes de nuestro señor serian arruinados y Atena ganaría, algo que no deseamos.**

Thanatos observó los campos elíseos, desde su libertad no querían exponerse nuevamente a posesionar un cuerpo humano y por ello, era arriesgado lo que había planteado su señor.

— **Ademas, si el señor Hades ha pedido que sea esto no es por casualidad** —dijo, meditando en los sucesos — **Tambien mencionó que el castillo estará protegido y confía plenamente en nuestra lealtad.**

Eso lo hizo recapacitar, las almas de los espectros solo despertarían en unos años más y por decirlo así, los jueces del inframundo en todo su poder también.

— **Entonces, hagamos los preparativos para esta partida de Ajedrez, Hypnos** —dijo Thanatos con una sonrisa, extendiendo las alas de su armadura para atravesar el espacio tiempo donde se encontraría con los Jueces del inframundo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** Debo aclarar que pensé en este nombre por su significado antiguo.**


	3. Días felices

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Capricho de los dioses**

 **Fandom: Saint Seiya**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Tiempo: Manga~Anime /A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Hades, señor del inframundo había visto como Atena desafío a todos los dioses y cada vez que encarnaba en un cuerpo humano.**

 **Si la victoria venía con la mortalidad, que mejor que probar y arrebatarsela con sus propios movimientos.**

 **Nota: gracias por la acogida**

 **(^w^)!3**

 **Violet Dragonfly:**

 **¿Porque te confunde?**

 **Abel, Eris, entre otros han hecho eso...Además estos "dioses", son mortales que pueden morir pero su alma como la humana es inmortal.**

 **Lo que los hace diferentes, es que son conscientes de quienes son y eso es algo que muchos humanos no están seguros.**

 **¿Si seria seguro que ese era su destino? Kurumada quiso plantear que si, pero como fickers podemos decir "No", ya que también decidimos el destino que queremos y Seiya al principio de la serie—Manga—no quería nada con Atena o ser caballero.**

 **Ademas de promover la esclavitud, Saori era un poco suicida y eso es extraño, mira según los de la wiki saint seiya esta Atena se traslada a otra chica una tal Aria( aclaró no he visto omega y no me llama la atención)pero, es cruel que le pase el bulto a una niña inocente...por decir que también los caballeros dorados caen bajo su influencia, siendo que sus armaduras pertenecen a otros dioses.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **"Días Felices"**

«¡Mierda!» pensó Thanatos, mirando las almas de los jueces del inframundo eran unos jóvenes que apenas llegaba a la pubertad y hacia un fiasco sus planes «Ahora si tuvieran otras opciones...»

Vio a Hypnos aterrizar frente al espejo de las almas, sus ojos igual de oscurecidos que los suyos y atento a las armaduras de los jueces frente a ellos.

— **Tendremos que recurrir a las "Fairies"** —medito Hipnos, el uso de estas serian una vigilancia y provocarían a unos humanos— **No es algo difícil manipular algunos humanos, para nuestra seguridad escojamos algunos y otros sean Monjas para seguridad del señor Hades.**

Por supuesto, eso incluía al caballero de pegasos quien seria criado por una de ellas, al igual que la humana a su lado y viendo a través de los reflejos, vio el rostro de una mujer que era bastante interesante.

Despues de todo, el señor Hades no les había prohibido usar otros humanos, ¿No?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La fundación Grad era una de las mas grandes alrededor del mundo, pero este orfanato en Japón era simple y sin nada especial.

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros, piel cetrina y una bondadosa mirada observó con interés el edificio del orfanato.

Anna Bärbchen o mas bien Anna Braunt, como si fuese cumplido uno de sus deseos había pensado hace ya seis meses desde que salió del hospital y aquellos dos hombres habían aparecido en su sueño, diciéndole que sanaría a cambio su lealtad para con Hades seria absoluta.

Por supuesto, se había echado a reír y eso les causó a ellos curiosidad, pero ahora no importaba porque uno de ellos extendió un hermoso lirio.

Cuando había despertado, los doctores le informaron que estaba bien y que era un milagro, pero al salir ella era consciente de las instrucciones de ese par, sonrió porque uno: cumplía una de sus metas y era ser madre, dos: en su vida, una familia era un sueño que deseaba y su madre era devota a la deidad superior, pero si esto era obra de los designios que el destino tenia sobre ella... Daría su mejor esfuerzo.

Anna entró al edificio para ser atendida por un hombre de tez muy bronceada y calvo, era muy desagradable de ver aún vistiendo un traje con un ridículo corbatín podía ver en su fruncido entrecejo que era un hombre que no reía a menudo.

«Y si tuviera niños, seria tan cruel como su mirada oscura decía» pensó tomando asiento, aún con modales era desagradable y con su sonrisa mas suave escuchó los requisitos de adopción.

«Que conocía de memoria» se repitió al leer el contrato, por supuesto había hablado de su "esposo" uno que podría asustar a otros y que era bastante fuerte su temperamento, pero desde que lo conocía este había sido un poco dulcificado.

— **Simplemente, señora Braunt usted es muy amable de su parte adoptar** —dijo, escuchó el discurso más hipócrita que podía escuchar y mientras caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a los niños, en su mente vinieron tenia como objetivo dos...Aunque podía desafiar a los extraños, pero eso no le interesaba.

El hombre le enseño las cunas desde el vidrio, ella observó con cuidado las cunas para encontrar a la niña.

Por desgracia, no estaban allí y eso indicaba una cosa, podía tener a los niños en otro lugar.

— **Digame, ¿Estos son todos los niños?** —dijo con sutileza, desviándo la mirada y fijando sus ojos violetas con sutileza en el pasillo.

— **Bueno...Quedan los niños más grandes, señora Braunt** —dijo con los ojos llenos de desprecio, ella reprimió su ira y esbozo una sonrisa — **Si usted desea, puedo enseñarles los niños.**

Asintió, lo siguió por el camino y pudo escuchar el ruido de niños, como el ambiente sombrío se hacia relucir a medida que avanzaba para ver niños—De muchas naciones y de estados de desnutrición diferente —que se encontraban mal.

Se fijo en un niño de cabello marrón oscuro, en sus pequeños brazos sostenía una niña de cabello castaño claro y que luchaba contra un adulto, aun pequeño tenia fuerza de voluntad.

— **¡Rayos! ¡Seiya deja de ser tan desobediente!** —grito el hombre, corriendo se acercó al niño con ojos tan llenos de determinación y vio la crueldad en el hombre.

Ella se acercó hasta los dos, entonces vio con deleite al protector niño y colocó una mano sobre el brazo del hombre, apartó con desden la mano del cuidador quien miró al hombre calvo.

Este asintió, lo vio detenerse y ella se acercó al niño quien la miraba con recelo, se acuclillo ante él extendiendo su mirada sobre ambos.

— **¿Es tu hermana?** —le preguntó, el niño había estado mirando a ambos hombres y luego se fijo en ella, apretó sus pequeñas manos sobre el bulto en sus brazos.

Vio su asentimiento, ella sonrió y vio al hombre que iba a hacer un movimiento, lo detuvo en seco.

— **Me los llevó** —dijo ella, se levantó y miró con desden a ambos — **No me interesa los trámites, simplemente los quiero a ambos.**

Ella miró al hombre, parecía sorprendido por su decisión él miró al pequeño con una sonrisa y este le sacó la lengua algo que le causó gracia.

De regreso a la oficina, vio un escandalo y vio a un niño de cabellos oscuros con un tono azulado, agarrado por dos hombres y en los brazos de otro, un niño pequeño que pataleaba por estar cerca del otro.

— **¡Hermano!** —dijo él mas pequeño, su cabello verde alborotado y unos hermosos ojos tan llenos de tristeza.

Suspiro, ¿Y que más daba otro par de niños?

— **También prepare a esos, mi esposo quiere una gran familia** —dijo con los ojos fijos en él, ambos fueron a la oficina y al final del día en el auto que la había traído llevaba un grupo de 4 niños.

«¿Que seria lo que dijeran ese par de hombres?» pensó, teniendo en sus manos los documentos de adopción de todos ellos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Cinco años después..._

Un niño de cabello negro alborotado corría por el patio con una sonrisa, sus ojos verde claros llenos de un brillo tierno y a su lado corría vigilante el fiel can Adolf con sus manchas negras resaltando en su piel blanca.

Paso un enorme jardín, los enormes arbustos cubrían los alrededores de la propiedad Heinstein.

Heinrich hijo varón de los Heinstein, le gustaba jugar en el patio y Pandora su hermana, lo observaba jugar con los hijos de su nana Anna, quien había adoptado aquellos niños hacia 5 años.

Había sido contratada por sus padres, su esposo era un hombre fuerte y muy amable, ambos fueron contratados después que vinieron de Japón.

Era un grupo de chicos singulares: Seiya era bastante fuerte y siempre pendiente de su hermana Seika, quien era su amiga de juegos también estaba Ikki, era un chico tosco pero eso lo compensaba con su pequeño hermano Shun quien era tan amable y dulce como su propio hermano.

Quién ahora buscaba en el juego: "Escondido" al grupo de tres chicos que solían jugar con su hermano y es que desde la llegada de los otros chicos Pandora se había sentido más feliz.

Era una sensación de felicidad, aún siendo tan pequeña Seika era muy madura, el sol iluminaba aquel lugar fuese un hermoso paraíso y ella a la edad de 8 años, pensó que nada podría cambiar.

— **¡Te encontré!** —dijo su hermano, parecía mas bien Shun su hermano con los mismos ojos claros y ahora sacando a Seiya de su escondite, quien refunfuñaba por eso mientras se reían ambos.

— **Heinrich, ¡no es justo!** —Exclamo Seiya, con un ceño fruncido vestido ahora con un pequeño traje que alguna vez uso su hermano.

Ikki, era de su edad y solía cuidar mucho a Shun pero su protección se extendía incluso a sus amigos aún cuando veía con recelo a Pandora.

Pero, ella comprendía sus razones después de todo cuando Anna había mencionado como había conocido a sus "hijos" y le explicó que así como ella quería a su hermano, él también lo hacia a su manera.

Pero, esa tarde cuando todos fueron obligados a bañarse y cambiarse, preparándose para recibir a unos amigos de su padre ya que debían despedirse de Heinrich quien sería llevado a un internado.

Vestida con un color rosa con blanco, Pandora se miró al espejo y vio a Seika con unos moños, un suave vestido amarillo pero vio un collar que le pareció extraño que sólo tenían Shun y ella.

— **Pandora, quiero presentarte a los herederos de la familia Natch** —dijo su padre, ella parpadeo al ver a los hijos de los socios de su padre y palideció al ver ante ella la versión de los malévolos gemelos ante ella.

— **Mucho gusto, señorita** —dijeron ambos con una sonrisa y vio solo la mirada de unos niños, pero algo le decía que los días felices se habían acabado.

— **Bienvenidos, están en su casa** —dijo su madre con una sonrisa y colocando una de sus manos suaves sobre ella.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les bendiga lamento la demora por la publicación de este capitulo que he tenido problemas de datos.**

 **Bärbchen: bárbara doncella extranjera (historia de los rayos)**

 **Nacht: Noche**


	4. Promesa

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Capricho de los dioses**

 **Fandom: Saint Seiya**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Tiempo: Manga~Anime /A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Hades, señor del inframundo había visto como Atena desafío a todos los dioses y cada vez que encarnaba en un cuerpo humano.**

 **Si la victoria venía con la mortalidad, que mejor que probar y arrebatarsela con sus propios movimientos.**

 **Nota: gracias por la acogida**

 **(^w^)!3**

 **N.A.: Responderé reviews al final del capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **"Promesa"**

Su hermano pequeño se acercó—con una sonrisa abierta y ojos llenos de una calma que a veces la hacia estremecer —su oscuro cabello, su traje con un suave pañuelo que hacia de corbatín blanco con el símbolo de la familia que por extraño que pareciera era de una flor que había escuchado crecía en el inframundo.

El extendió su mano pequeña hacia uno de los gemelos, Pandora trago en seco revolviendo sus manos sobre su vestido mirando el intercambio de esos dos.

— **Mucho gusto, soy Somne y el mi hermano Mors** —dijo el chico rubio con calma y una leve inclinación que le causo gracia a su padre al ver como estos chicos respetaban a su hermano.

Su padre siguió resaltando lo bien que se llevaban, aún sabiendo Pandora que su hermano se iría pronto no deseaba que se fuera lejos y como heredero al título debía prepararse para tomar el mando de la familia.

Desde esa bienvenida, su madre no sabia a quien había dejado las puertas abiertas y mas cuando estos dos, emitían un fuerte y oscuro poder de ellos.

— **Hola, Pandora** —dijo Somne, ella se sobresalto al ver al gemelo rubio detrás de ella quien se suspendía de atrás hacia adelante y con sus manos tras la espalda la miraba — **¿Que sucede? Es como si vieras un fantasma, aun cuando nos conocemos hace poco.**

Pandora no entendía que se traían, ella sentía quienes eran esos dos niños y su presencia cerca de su hermano, era inminente gracias a los lazos con su familia.

— **He tratado de analizar...La razón por la que nos temes, cuando no queremos hacer ningún daño a nadie aquí** —dijo, se detuvo mirando al jardín donde jugaban su hermano junto al otro gemelo y los otros chicos, el canto de las aves resonaban por el lugar — **Tu hermano, nos agrada a Mors y a mi. Si algún día necesita algo estaremos allí, es extraño porque al verlo nos sentimos seguros con él.**

Él se echo a reír, pero aun con esa ternura para un niño como Somne algo en ambos gemelos era oscuro y ella comprendía que vivir como una chica rica no era fácil, mucho menos tener amigos sinceros que no fuesen tras el dinero.

Anna camino por el pasillo, llevando una bandeja de galletas y tras ella su esposo Ignatius quien traía en otra bandeja la leche, los demás chicos vinieron corriendo con una sonrisa.

Esa seria la ultima vez que ellos sonreirian así, con la felicidad en sus rostros y una amistad tan firme que Pandora sentía lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seiya sintió las lágrimas escocer, el dolor no le era ajeno en su corta vida y mucho menos desde el abandonó de sus padres.

Pero, ver a Heinrich que era casi como su hermano irse al igual que ese par de gemelos era doloroso y no era para menos, porque ellos los habían acogido como su familia y agradecía a la señora Anna quien con su esposo los había adoptado.

«No cualquiera adopta a un grupo de 4 niños » pensó, conociendo lo horrible que era el mundo y aún cuando ese anciano dueño del orfanato lo había salvado de morir, vivió un infierno en esos pocos años en ese lugar.

Ver sonreír a Seika había sido un cambio hermoso, por más que Seiya lo negara había empezado a querer a esos presuntuosos chicos, que habían sido sus amigos y en un lugar mejor que el orfanato, no podía creer menos.

Vio llorar a Seika mientras abrazaba al pelinegro, a los gemelos y luego se apoyaba en el, vio todo borroso cerró los ojos con fuerza para apartar las lágrimas.

— **Seiya, espero nos volvamos a ver en vacaciones** —dijo Heinrich, quien palmeo su hombro y Seika se apartó de él...allí aprovechó para darle un abrazo, sabía que lo vería otra vez y se volvería más fuerte — **Yo también los extrañare, chicos.**

Todos se abrazaron con el heredero de los Heinstein y sonrieron, el chico se volvió para entregar un beso sobre la cabeza de los mas pequeños.

En ese tiempo, su madre Anna se esforzó porque las chicas aprendieran de los estudios, el bordar, la música, entre otras cosas y su padre Ignatius se dedico a enseñarles a la escuela, lucha e incluso estrategia, algo un poco singular.

El castillo no fue igual, no realmente y entonces llegaron las vacaciones donde pudieron ver nuevamente a sus amigos.

Heinrich había cambiado, era un poco mas grande y parecía más fuerte, pero aun conservaba su aire amable, eso no era igual para con los otros chicos ricos que conoció cuando venían a las fiestas que eran más crueles.

— **Seiya, temo que a otros no les agrade y que mi vida este en peligro** —dijo un día el pelinegro, Seiya veía la envidia e incluso la maldad en otros chicos.

— **No te preocupes, Heinrich** —dijo este, estaban en el ático del castillo y que su madre junto a ellos habían arreglado como un salón donde podían resguardarse, dormir e incluso acampar en tiempos de nevada— **Todos te protegeremos, nadie te hará daño.**

Seiya se volvió para sacar de entre los periódicos uno en particular, hacia unos cuantos meses había leído con su padre sobre los caballeros: eran héroes místicos que tenían una fuerza sobrenatural y que podían hacer cualquier cosa.

En eso estaba la fundación Grad donde había estado y eso le hizo enfurecer, pero su padre le había explicado sobre ese asunto y que no todos eran capaces de ser caballeros, por supuesto para ser uno debía ser leal a quienes amabas.

Y Seiya, tenia una familia por la cual luchar ahora con lo que decía su amigo lo haría.

— **Para protegerlos a todos, me convertiré en caballero** —dijo, el chico con los ojos fijos en el cielo y no se percató de como Heinrich lo miraba.

El pelinegro lo miró con amabilidad, Seiya se veía más maduro y aún cuando estaban lejos lo apreciaba al igual que los otros chicos, había conocido a la protegida de los gemelos: Violet.

Sabia que no duraría mucho tiempo en casa, pero había pedido tutoría profesional con las mejores academias del mundo para que enviaran a los mejores profesores y entre los gemelos como aliados podía hacer de ayuda para el emporio Heinstein.

— **Entonces, Seiya hagamos algo...** —dijo el pelinegro, después de leer el artículo y sonreír — **Promete que te harás el caballero mas poderoso, yo también seré el mejor y cuando regresemos cambiaremos todo.**

— **¡Claro que si! ¡Es una promesa!** —exclamo, ambos se agarraron con fuerza los brazos y entonces, alguien golpeó con fuerza su cabeza para encontrarse con Ikki.

— **Es seguro, es una promesa** —dijo Ikki, con una sonrisa dirigida al otro chico y un montón de cajas en un rincón comenzaron a caer, dejando a un Shun y una Seika en el suelo mirándolos enfurruñados— **!¿Shun?!**

— **¡Hermano!, ¡Seiya!,¡No crean que serán los únicos que entrenaran para protegernos!** —exclamo el peliverde con sus ojos fijos en su hermano mayor y la joven Seika quien los miro con un asentimiento junto a sus mejillas arreboladas— **¡Nosotros también lo haremos! ¿Verdad, Seika?**

— **No quiero que se preocupen por mi chicos y no quiero que les hagan daño** —dijo el pelinegro, tomando la mano de la joven Seika — **Y menos por cosas como esas, yo...**

— **¡Esta decidido!** —exclamo Seiya, de pie mirando al pelinegro — **¡No importa lo que digas! ¡Te protegeremos! ¡Es una promesa!**

Con una carcajada, esa noche los chicos durmieron sin saber que aun cuando creyeron estar solos: Una escondida Pandora, sonreía con alegría al saber que ellos estarían a salvo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les bendiga lamento la demora por la publicación de este capitulo que he tenido problemas de datos.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Espíritu salvaje: Hola. (°u°)/**

 **Oh, gracias por tu comentario (en cada capitulo)**

 **Oh, ¿ Yo sorprender?**

 **Inspiración, por supuesto eso gracias a Dios :D**

 **Es importante la personalidad, además que son interesantes cada personaje de la saga de Hades, tanto Lost Canvas como Saint Seiya original series te dan a entender eso y he visto como quitan esto en Omega —eso es un daño a mi retina con las armaduras —pero, me baso bastante en la serie original y no quiero pensar tanto en eso.**

 **Aunque me falta ver Gold Saint Soul que seria con Next Dimensión y Episodio G que me faltarían por leer x(**

 **A Ikki no podría quitar su actitud, es único eso no cambiaría aún con todo lo OoC que intenten.**

 **Es que tienen que llegar hasta su señor Hades, ja has caído en una trampa de creer que son solo espectros ya que según la mitología son hijos de Nyx, hermanos de Eris eso da a entender que pueden ser humanos x3**

 **Tratare de ver tu historia, suena interesante x3**

 **Violet Dragonfly:**

 **XD que bueno que les interesa, porque tenia hace años esa idea y hubiera sido malo mandarla al bote de basura xc**

 **Era raro no ver tu comentario 7w7r**

 **Yo planteó muchas cosas x3 Como ¿Porque el cielo es azul? XD**

 **Y eso que había propuesto a publicar una vez al mes, pero viendo esta gran acogida a esta historia le daré un regalo x3**

 **Jo, no es una operación pero te doy gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia junto al humilde perfil de esta joven.**

 **Me estoy recuperando de una enfermedad llamada: Guillain Barret que me dejo paralizada.**

 **Gracias por tu fav** **dfigueroavelasquez ya que te ha gustado y eso es algo bueno.**

 **~Trivia~**

 **¿Porque Saga y Aspro de Géminis se volvieron oscuros ? Y ¿Cual es la diferencia?**

 **Quien responda primero y bien podrá escoger el tema para mi próximo capítulo x3**


	5. Sueño

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Capricho de los dioses**

 **Fandom: Saint Seiya**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Tiempo: Manga~Anime /A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Hades, señor del inframundo había visto como Atena desafío a todos los dioses y cada vez que encarnaba en un cuerpo humano.**

 **Si la victoria venía con la mortalidad, que mejor que probar y arrebatarsela con sus propios movimientos.**

 **Nota: gracias por la acogida.**

 **(^w^)!3**

 **N.A.: Responderé reviews al final del capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **"Sueño"**

La tensión de la espada contra el cetro de oro, era tan real.

El sonido de lágrimas, los gritos de desesperación de las personas alrededor y allí en medio del mas hermoso jardín los pasos suaves de un hombre cuyo cuerpo estaba recubierto por una armadura tan negra como el ónix.

Lo vio levantar el rostro a la cálida luz, su cabello tan negro y en sus ojos un anhelo fuera de la soledad que solía pasar, extraño era ver a un ser tan hermoso como si fuera el más oscuro enemigo.

Pudo ver por un instante como unas manos delicadas se apoyaban sobre su torso, pudo vislumbrar el cabello castaño claro tan largo que danzaba en el viento y luego la cálida sonrisa del hombre, aún cuando todos trataban de apartarla de él.

Sabía que ella volvería y estaría a su lado.

Pero lo vio de pie, una niebla confusa lo llevó a ver al mismo hombre ante temibles campos de cadáveres, para encontrarse con el rostro de su sobrino quien había causado múltiples muertes y consecuencia de ello, eran los muertos que ingresaban en masas al inframundo.

Con la desaparición del rey de los dioses y la consecuente sucesión a la diosa de la guerra, por parte de su padre para resguardar a la tierra había provocado que muchos trataran de derrocarla de su puesto.

La sangre sobre la tierra era un daño a la paz que solía pregonar resguardar su sobrina, caminando entre las lejanías pudo ver como los humanos que luchaban por ella morían, uno tras otro en una ilusoria realidad de querer salvar a una diosa de la muerte.

Era tan negra su alma, no entendía porque usaba a esas personas que aun cuando no habían llegado hasta la Big Will, pero podían hacerlo...así como una vez él y sus hermanos lo hicieron.

En una niebla confusa, pudo sentir de nuevo la espada en su mano como extensión de su brazo y con horror vio como esta se encontraba incrustada en el pecho de aquel que una vez fue su amigo, para sentir como algo atravesaba su pecho todo giro como un remolino en las paredes de su mente.

Despertó con los latidos de su pecho erráticos, miró a un lado de su cama dormir a su fiel amigo Alfred que parecía guardián del cuarto y apartando su oscuro cabello recortado, se fijó en el libro que su nana Anna solía leer antes de dormir.

La mitología había hecho de su infancia una verdadera felicidad, donde sus protagonistas los olímpicos con sus aventuras y travesuras pero le llamó la atención uno de ellos, uno casi imperceptible entre los griegos el rey del inframundo: Hades.

Engañado por su hermano, devorado por su padre, odiado por igual entre humanos e inmortales y alejado de todo aquello que amara o por lo menos aprendiera a amar.

Negó con la cabeza, llevándose una mano al rostro apartando de su conciencia las sensaciones tan reales de aquel sueño y separando un poco su mano vio que temblaba, trago en seco al colocarla sobre el lugar donde sintió el cetro de oro.

Se levantó de la cama, sabía que era sólo un sueño pero cada vez que encarnaba al hombre de ojos tan puros podía pensar que él era aquel guerrero al que todos temían y aun así, ser tan distinto de lo que se decía de ellos.

Pandora su hermana estaba en un internado en la capital, sus padres estaban de viaje y los chicos excepto Seika estaban con Ignatius, esa enorme mansión estaba ocupada por pocos miembros del servicio entre ellos estaba Anna, su nana.

Sintió el sonido de la música , una tan hermosa y llena de armonía podía decir que era...¡Un Arpa ! Solo podía venir de un sólo lugar : El salón de música.

Bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido alguno, sintió a Alfred mientras pasaba por las otras habitaciones algunas vacías otras ocupadas por los pocos residentes y escuchaba el viento ulular afuera contra las ramas de los árboles, indicio de que una tormenta comenzaba a formarse.

El sonido del arpa que lo atraía se hacía más fuerte, al detenerse frente al salón las puertas que parecían estar cerradas hacia tiempo se abrieron tan suavemente como si alguien esperara allí que él apareciera y ver en medio del salón una silla de hermoso tallado y frente a ella, el arpa tan oscura como el color violeta en su base estaba el cuerpo tallado con detalle de una mujer, las cuerdas tan brillantes como la plata en la luz del sol.

Era una hermosa pieza de trabajo musical y artesanal, estaba sobre una superficie sobresaliente del piso como si destacara de los otros aún con su oscuridad, dando un hermoso sonido que no escuchaba actualmente.

Pero allí estaba él, de pie en la noche con un relámpago anunciando el comienzo de la tormenta y extendiendo sus dedos tocó la madera para sentir en un instante como todo a su alrededor desaparecía para dejar entrever un hermoso jardín...

«Era el mismo del sueño» pensó sintiendo el viento a través de su cabello y allí volviéndose al escuchar unos pasos se encontró con los ojos esmeraldas tan puros como el jade, en un rostro que conocía vistiendo un kamui oscuro que ondeando se veía un hombre fuerte...un hombre cansado pero tan lleno de ideas y opiniones de las que otros solían ignorar, aun cuando sus dominios han estado en paz durante siglos.

— **Tú eres...** —susurro, el viento arrastró en él los pétalos de las flores.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seika estaba admirada de lo que su madre le enseñaba.

Ver el movimiento de sus dedos con la aguja y los hilos en su bordado, sus trazos eran certeros haciendo que una perfecta "O" se expresara en sus labios de joven, se volvió para ver su propio trabajo e hizo una mueca.

Anhelando de hacer bien su trabajo, pero lo único que veía eran hilos descosidos o enredados en trazos desiguales y eso la tenía frustrada.

Desde que su hermano y los otros se fueron para ser caballeros, Pandora y ella habían sido las únicas en quedar, para ver como los señores del castillo enviaban a la única amiga lejos a un internado en la capital quedando sola.

«No del todo sola » pensó con una sonrisa al ver a su madre tejer con una sonrisa y su cabello largo suelto — _Como le gustaba a su padre_ —pero aún sabiendo que no eran sus padres, podía ver cuanto los amaban a ellos sin importar siquiera de donde eran.

Por eso, desde su adopción había decidido que dejaría crecer su cabello y que su color castaño un poco inusual allí en ese país, era llamativo o eso decía el joven Heinstein con una sonrisa.

Así pues, ella tenía un hermoso cabello largo y su madre con todo aquel tiempo a solas había tenido tiempo para enseñarle sobre plantas, curación entre otras cosas ella quería ayudarles de alguna manera.

Y eso era lo más cerca de lo que podría estar de una batalla, o tal vez no.

— **¿Seika?** —ella volvió de sus pensamientos con un sonrojo al ver a su madre fruncir el ceño, a veces pensaba que ella leía su mente y solía avergonzarse luego se daba cuenta de que sólo era suposiciones suyas— **Escuchaste lo que dije, ¿No?**

Sintió un calor en sus mejillas, su madre suspiro y negó con la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en ella, lo que hizo estar atenta a las palabras de su madre adoptiva era la seriedad de su rostro.

— **Seika he pensado en tus hermanos y su entrenamiento...** —dijo apartó de lado sus agujas junto al bordado en el brazo del sillón donde había estado reclinada, se colocó frente a la chimenea que iluminaba el salón— **Y creo que es justo que tu también te hagas fuerte. No podemos dejar que te hagan daño y es por eso que seré yo quien te entrene.**

Sorprendida miró a la mujer ante ella, con sus ojos llenos de convicción y parecía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que su madre le enseñaría todo lo posible para poder ayudar a los chicos en caso de ser necesario.

Escucharon ruido, su madre rápidamente se levantó para salir en alguna dirección y por lo que veía era hacia el salón de música.

Salió tras ella, su rostro lleno de preocupación le hicieron correr hasta alcanzarla para cuando llegaron pudo ver el cuerpo del joven Heinstein frente al arpa y apresurada su madre lo llevó entre sus brazos, estaba preocupada de que le había sucedido al joven.

Lo llevaron a su habitación, su madre le instó a cuidarlo mientras buscaba la caja de primeros auxilios y al ver su rostro inconsciente, pudo ver en lo guapo que era el joven, apartando un mechón de su cabello para llevar su mano a la frente.

Sintió un calor en sus mejillas y apartó su mano.

No tenía fiebre, eso era un alivio.

Para cuando su madre regreso, Seika pudo darse cuenta que mientras su madre le instaba a oler un aroma fuerte y a estar pendiente toda la noche de su salud, después de darle un vaso de té que estaba enamorada del señor del castillo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les bendiga lamento la demora por la publicación de este capitulo que he tenido problemas de datos.**

 **Feliz año! Dios les bendiga lamento tanto tiempo y para compensar**


	6. Mision

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Capricho de los dioses**

 **Fandom: Saint Seiya**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Tiempo: Manga~Anime /A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Hades, señor del inframundo había visto como Atena desafío a todos los dioses y cada vez que encarnaba en un cuerpo humano.**

 **Si la victoria venía con la mortalidad, que mejor que probar y arrebatársela con sus propios movimientos.**

 **Nota: gracias por la acogida.**

 **(^w^)!3**

 **N.A.: Responderé reviews al final del capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **"Misión"**

«¿Es acaso esto una broma?» pensó Heinrich, veía a sus gemelos amigos Somne y Mors, quienes se miraban uno a otro.

Había regresado al castillo Heinstein, sí y sabía que Seika junto a pocos empleados estaban alrededor pero aun con aviso a sus padres de su regreso estos no pudieron llegar a recibirle.

Hacía ya dos meses de eso.

había terminado con honores e incluso antes sus estudios no es que fuese difícil para él muchas de las cosas que hablaban— _Como si las conociera de antes_ —pero, la sorpresa no era esto, sino que Ikki, Seiya y Shun habían sido enviados a entrenar con alguien, Ignatius Braunt había ido con ellos.

Seika estaba en el castillo y su hermana había sido enviada a una academia para jóvenes ricas donde aprendería a defenderse en este mundo.

Él sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir, por eso su padre lo había enviado de regreso a Oxford e incluso a vivir con los gemelos, de donde regreso a casa mientras estudiaba fuera del país — _por petición de sus padres_ —y algo que no entendía, pero esa no era la verdadera sorpresa que informaban este par.

— **Es en serio, no bromeamos** —dijo Mors, quien lo miró con atención e inclinó su rostro a su hermano y este tomó un control, después de presionar un botón vio la imagen que desplegaba las noticias donde un avión estaba en llamas.

" _ **En otras noticias...Nos han informado que el vuelo privado de la familia Natch ha caído entre los Cárpatos.**_

 _ **La policía ha dejado entredicho que el mal tiempo fue el causante de esta tragedia, que deja 8 personas muertas entre estas; dos miembros de la familia Heinstein y Natch, dos azafatas junto a los pilotos son víctimas mortales...**_ "

Ambos tenían los ojos inflamados, pero aún tenían la responsabilidad de la familia asumiendo su dolor por la perdida y apretando los puños, se inclinó hacia adelante dejando que el dolor calara hondo.

Era como una lluvia, el sonido del televisor se apagó mientras sentía como sobre él caía un extraño manto sombrío de las vidas de todos los que amaba y era hora de tomar las riendas, las lágrimas escocían en ese momento.

Aspiro hondo, sintió los pasos de los gemelos ellos colocaron sobre sus hombros una de sus manos y asintió ellos apartaron sus manos, se levantó de su asiento se miraron entre los tres.

Durante los días siguientes estarían revisando los documentos correspondientes a la herencia de sus padres y eso hizo que los gemelos vivieran en el castillo Heinstein, organizando sus compañías mientras mantendrían a Pandora en la academia y a los demás al margen, aunque cuando se enteraran regresarían.

Por ahora su misión era mantener a su familia unida, incluyendo sus bienes y eso no era nada extraño al ver a Anna con sus ojos hermosos fijos con una inusual seriedad... Ella entro al despacho e inclinó brevemente su rostro, luego levantó la mirada.

— **Joven Heinstein, he venido a apoyarlo** —dijo, la vio deslizarse por el lugar como sí lo conociera perfectamente y tomó las carpetas del estante — **Su padre era un hombre prudente, por ello nos preparó para cualquier circunstancia y con ello asegurar el futuro de la familia.**

Ella le mostró cada uno de los negocios, movimientos financieros y lo que compete a la familia, llamó a los gemelos quienes estaban absortos observando las explicaciones de su Nana quien hablaba como una profesional capacitada.

Cuando término, todos estaban de acuerdo en que tendrían su representante legal, pero sabía que algo no se estaba diciendo y ella al rodear para salir se volvió de soslayo.

— **Pero, antes de todo esto deben ver algo...** —dijo, un mechón de su cabello dejó en la sombra y por un breve momento vio una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla, parpadeo para no ver nada— **Síganme, por favor.**

Los tres se miraron extrañados, se levantaron de sus asientos como estudiantes ávidos de conocimiento tras su maestra mientras caminaban pudo ver la dirección de su camino y trago en seco, porque por alguna extraña razón ellos iban al salón de música.

Durante todo este tiempo había tenido extraños sueños, el hombre con el que hablaba en ellos era sabio y podía sentir que había un deje de tristeza además de algo que entre ellos no se decía, era melancolía.

Vio al frente, donde los gemelos con sus miradas buscaban en él respuesta y con un encogimiento de hombros, negó saber la respuesta — _Aunque sospechaba_ —se volvió para ver como abrían con un estrépito las puertas dobles.

Allí ante ellos estaba el arpa, alrededor donde estaban otros instrumentos se encontraba también un planetario y sobre ellos una cúpula de cristal donde brillaba la luz de la luna, cuyos rayos iluminaron el arpa que al pie tenía un pequeño cofre.

— **Es hora que recuerden...** —murmuro ella.

Las puertas dobles se cerraron, las luces del salón parpadearon y el cofre emitía un suave brillo caoba.

Sabía que al ver lo que había dentro de ese cofre, todos y cada uno de ellos no volverían a ser los mismos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ikki veía frente a él un obstáculo para cumplir su promesa.

Ignatius Braunt, su padre adoptivo estaba de pie rodeado por Seiya y Shun alrededor en un par de rocas observando atentos como luego de aprender a punta de golpes, posiciones junto a tiempo de concentración estaban avanzando con respecto a aprender el control del Cosmos.

El rostro de su hermano y el de Seiya se veían un poco heridos, pero aún con los brutales entrenamientos y esfuerzos; este hombre no quería lastimarlos, pero sentía el cambio de su cuerpo con cada uno de los golpes.

Aun cuando quisiera odiar a este hombre, no podía hacerlo.

«Después de todo ellos le habían insistido» pensó apartando de su labio un poco de sangre, levantándose recordó la mañana siguiente a la partida del joven Heinstein cuando Seiya se había lanzado al señor Braunt decidido a que lo entrenara como Caballero y aun cuando su madre adoptiva se había entristecido por aquello, accedieron a su petición.

Claro, eran ingenuos al no saber a qué se enfrentaban.

Aunque estaba claro que los demás niños huérfanos tampoco sabrían aquello y por alguna extraña razón ellos eran aislados del sistema de adopción, pero este hombre junto a su esposa los desafió.

— **Escuchen bien, chicos** —Dijo este con solo una camiseta sin mangas, un pantalón suelto — _Sudadera_ —para poder luchar más ligero y su cabello un poco cobrizo era como el temperamento de ellos, aunque no fuese su padre — **Tenemos un plan, sé que sonará extraño, pero es la única manera de que al llegar a reclamar su estatus de caballero sea irremediable.**

Ignatius dejo su posición para acercarse hasta una mochila y tomar de estas unas pequeñas guirnaldas hechas de pequeñas rocas negras mezcladas con flores oscuras entrelazadas con un rarísimo nailon.

— **Esto se los enviaron el joven amo y Seika, les desean buena suerte con ser Caballeros** —dijo entregando a cada uno aquellos regalos y apretándolo entre sus dedos sentía el apoyo de sus amigos— **Ahora están preparados para ir al orfanato.**

Sabía que esa era la meta, pero aun cuando no se negaran regresar a ese lugar sólo dejaba de manifiesto una cosa: desprecio.

Entonces vio lágrimas correr por los ojos del hombre, vio como Seiya y Shun caían al suelo desmayados.

Se volvió para verlo a él, este se colocó de cuclillas y frente a él pudo ver sus ojos llenos de afecto puro.

— **Cuida a tus hermanos, Ikki** —dijo, sintió un mareo para volverse a ver las bebidas y sentía todo girar para luego sentir el abrazo de aquel recuerdo — **No recordarás nada, pero tendrás en tus sueños tus recuerdos y con ello ten esto en mente...Te amamos hijo, regresa a casa.**

Ikki se sintió caer en un cálido abrazo, todo era oscuridad y sintió caer sobre él una lágrima deslizarse por su rostro.

Cuando despertó estaban de nuevo en el Orfanato, ahora más grandes y no veía a su hermano Shun, mucho menos a Seiya.

Se encontró con Takumi, el viejo despreciable que los maltrataba y apretó los dientes con ira al ver la sonrisa del hombre.

— **Y yo pensaba que nos desharíamos de ustedes** —dijo con molestia, pero la fundación los necesitaba y vio el brillo malicioso en sus ojos — **Pero, incluso son problemas para otros... Menos mal que ya tenemos una solución a sus patéticas vidas que servirán a cumplir las metas del señor Kido.**

— **¿Dónde está mi hermano?** —dijo Ikki, al ver la sonrisa del hombre, palideció.

— **En camino a la Isla de Andrómeda, así como tú iras en camino a la Isla de la reina muerte** —dijo soltando una carcajada, lo vio cerrar la puerta y sentir como despreciaba aquel lugar, miró su muñeca donde se encontró con la pulsera bajo la almohada un papel

Su hermano, le dejaba una nota y al terminar de leer se guardó la pulsera donde no la vieran.

«No te rindas, Shun...Seiya, sobrevivan» pensó con determinación y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, un mareo que hizo deslizarse una voz en su mente « _Te amamos hijo, regresa a casa»_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Unos años después de la guerra del siglo XVIII:

Inframundo, dominio de Hades.

El resonar de unos tacones en las sombras estremeció a los espectros del inframundo, los tres jueces quienes al igual que el ejército de Hades habían sido derrotados en la guerra con Atena, diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría hace años en la tierra.

El alma de Hades, en un sueño largo del cual despertaría en algunos siglos más y los gemelos sellados por la sangre de Atena con ayuda de sus caballeros con el resguardo de Pandora, pero ella ni el humano quien ocupo el señor del inframundo habrían esperado que hubiera hecho un llamado a "La Terrible".

En los bosques del submundo, entre ellos había una morada que ni siquiera los dioses gemelos irrumpían y el sonido de las "Siete Campanadas" llamaba de la tierra de los vivos a la "Oscura hija de Deméter".

El templo y palacio que se alzaba tras el último de los templos malignos, uno tan irreal rodeado por el más espléndido jardín de piedras preciosas y del cual se escucharon las vibrantes campanas, el inframundo se estremeció con ello el alma inmortal de los Jueces se volvieron para acudir al llamado.

Cuando el trío de los espectros se encontró en el gran salón, allí ante el trono de su señor se encontraron detrás de este una entrada que no osaron cruzar y que de ella el sonido de pasos era estremecedor.

— **Veo que ya ha sucedido la predicción de Cronos...** —dijo la voz de una mujer, cuando la luz de las llamas iluminó el estrado al estallar en una amenazadora torre de fuego y el rostro en penumbras dejaba sólo ver el Kamui característico de los dioses — **Ustedes han regresado a sus funciones aquí, pero de no ser por lo que pude ver de este juego ignoraría tal guerra...**

— **Mi lady...** —murmuraron los tres jueces, las llamas parecían reflejar la ira de la diosa del inframundo quien dejaba ver su cabello castaño y sus ojos de un tono cobrizo, su rostro delicado, pero era una guerrera a quien se desafío.

— **¿En qué podemos ayudarle?** —dijo Aiacos de Garuda con ojos llenos de la complacencia de un hijo a su madre, Minos y Rhadamantys se veían de igual manera.

Los ojos de la imponente mujer se fijaron en los nobles espectros que en vida fueron justos reyes y también agradaron a los ojos de su esposo: Hades.

Descendió los escalones que los separaban e inclinándose hasta ellos acarició el rostro de Aiacos de Garuda.

— **Mi marido me ha hecho una petición...** , —dijo extendiendo la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla y sin inmutarse continuo— **Me ha pedido que me encargué de un lugar en concreto en la tierra, un lugar que desapareció hace mucho tiempo...El antiguo Continente Mu.**

— **Mi lady...** —Dijo Minos del Gryphon quien con su melena blanca y sus dorados ojos como los del mítico animal observó Perséfone con cuidado al verlo estremecer — **Aquí en el Inframundo están las almas de quienes habitaban ese lugar... Sólo ha quedado después de su desaparición en su lugar hay solo una Isla a esta se le ha conocido como: 'La Isla de la Reina Muerte' y los pocos sobrevivientes se han dispersado en lo que queda de este.**

Ella se deslizó del Garuda al Gryphon quien le siseo uno al otro, la reina lo miró con interés al ver el conocimiento que este poseía detenidamente y vio el momento en que sólo su toque absorbió este sin dejar nada al azar.

La mujer se levantó, fijó sus ojos sobre el techo que reflejaban los dominios del inframundo y sus ojos castaños se tornaron color caoba, una sonrisa se avistó para cuando volvieron sus ojos al mismo color natural su rostro joven despreocupado cambio al de la temible reina.

— **llamen a las mensajeras de la muerte** —dijo con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos — **Tengo un trabajo para ellas...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les bendiga (^u^)/**

 **Aquí está mi regalo por tardar y por comienzo de un nuevo año para cumplir con mi meta: Actualizar todos mis fics hasta este año.**

 **Reviews:**

 **dfigueroavelasquez: Hola. (°u°)/**

 **Gracias por tu fav y follow a esta historia (+_+)b pues respondiendo a tu pregunta, si el joven Hades ha quedado solo...no por mucho tiempo, y por supuesto este es un regalo por este mes xD**


	7. Fiesta

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Capricho de los dioses**

 **Fandom: Saint Seiya**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Tiempo: Manga~Anime /A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Hades, señor del inframundo había visto como Atena desafío a todos los dioses y cada vez que encarnaba en un cuerpo humano.**

 **Si la victoria venía con la mortalidad, que mejor que probar y arrebatársela con sus propios movimientos.**

 **Nota: gracias por la acogida.**

 **(^w^)!3**

 **N.A.: Responderé reviews al final del capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **"Fiesta"**

«Ir a aquella fiesta había sido una buena idea» pensó aquel joven de cabello negro, su traje oscuro de excelente marca cuyo corte acentuaba el cuerpo fortalecido por el deporte sin sobre-exagerar y el pañuelo en su bolsillo color violeta, en sus manos sostenía la única copa de vino que había bebido desde que llegó.

— **Señor Heinrich, ¿Un Aperitivo?** —dijo un camarero.

Lo miró por un instante al ser llamado así, era el señor del inframundo y por así decirlo a veces olvidaba que era un mortal, se maldijo en el pensamiento pero tenia el rostro impasible.

El joven negó, sus ojos verdes con un brillo de amabilidad y vio como el camarero se ruborizaba haciendo una leve inclinación, se retiró rápidamente dejando a Heinrich Heinstein de la prestigiosa familia Alemana accionista de muchas empresas.

El mundo era más claro, desde que había recobrado sus recuerdos como Hades, señor del inframundo.

Aquella tarde, en el salón de música de su castillo cuando abrió los ojos para ver de nuevo el mundo que hacía tiempo dejo tras la lucha con Atena y sus caballeros, admiro las constelaciones que se reflejaban en el techo del salón que exhibía las luces celestes que abarcaban miles de vidas.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se desplego por su cráneo, cada recuerdo se hizo punzante aun así era interesante esta forma de vida y se tambaleo un poco al moverse, entender el concepto de Atena en su humanidad le dejó clara sus debilidades.

Se dirigió hacia una enorme fotografía colgada en una de las paredes del salón, en un hermoso marco.

En este aparecía un grabado " _Familia Heinstein_ ", allí estaban los que eran sus padres y hermana pero también estaba "Él" y no estaba realmente allí.

Extendió su mano para tocar el borde de este, algo que si podía saber era entender ahora el concepto de "Amor fraternal" uno que Atena recalcó que desconocía y tal vez así fuera antes, ahora sabía que quien desconocía tal concepto era ella.

Era hora de confrontar la supuesta paz que ella solía pregonar, ella se había apoderado de los mejores guerreros humanos cuya lealtad era de temer y eso era fascinante en cierto modo.

— **Mi lord…** —dijo la mujer en el salón, ella fue la que hizo volver sus memorias a su cuerpo su nombre era Anna quien había servido fielmente a sus propósitos y aun si supiera quien era no cambiaría el hecho de quien era ella para él, de todos modos no le importaba siquiera su título ahora sino en momentos necesarios.

— **Anna, agradezco tus servicios hasta ahora son memorables y aun continuare con ellos, ¿No?** —dijo, se acercó a ella aun cuando su rostro fuese impasible sus ojos dejaban claro la calma y el afecto que le producía aquello, escuchó ruido detrás donde pudo ver a los gemelos reponerse e incluso mirarse uno al otro eso le causo gracia— **Hypnos, Thanatos, ¿Han recobrado su juicio?**

Ambos se volvieron e hicieron una reverencia coordinada, pudo ver el conocimiento en sus ojos y al ver a la mujer se acercaron hasta ella, parecían intimidantes al estar tan cerca de su espacio personal.

— **Queremos galletas** —dijeron, eso le hizo sonreír y pensar que conservarían sus costumbres humanas pero le parecía excepcional tales para lo que pretendía e incluso su juicio sería más congruente.

Se dirigió hacia el arpa, deslizó sus dedos recordando que le gustaba el sonido de las cuerdas y vio el interés de los gemelos en complacerlo, levantó la mano para detenerlos mientras observaba el techo con las constelaciones brillando en el cielo.

Normalmente la persona que poseería estaría naciendo en los campos Elíseos lugar bien sabido por los Caballeros de Atena y eso no quería que sucediera, además tenía intención de ver los movimientos de sus caballeros junto a los arreglos hechos por "Ella".

Tenía intenciones de ver a sus hermanos, después de todo tenía seguridad de encontrar a Zeus y por ahora se encargaría de ver a la joven Atena antes de ser consciente de quien es ella.

«O por lo menos que no le reconociera» pensó.

Anna y los gemelos se habían ido hacia rato.

Se volvió hasta el escritorio para buscar sobre lo que deseaba y recordó que habían hablado de una fundación dedicada a crear caballeros con huérfanos, tecleo sobre la noticia que hablaba de un hombre conocido como el fundador de una expedición por el mundo buscando las armaduras: Mitsumasa Kido.

Pudo ver la fotografía de un anciano que murio hace 5 años y una niña de cabellos violetas, con el nombre de la fundación Graud sus ojos negros fijos en el hombre mayor.

«Vaya, así que has jugado sucio ¿Eh, hermano? » pensó Hades con una sonrisa, un ruido en la puerta hizo levantar sus ojos esmeraldas para encontrarse con una joven de cabello castaño con una mirada cobriza parecida a la del caballero de pegasos y sintió un fuerte latido en su pecho, las emociones humanas por esta chica eran fuertes.

— **Hola, joven amo... ¿Se encuentra bien?** —dijo con su voz dulce y una sonrisa.

Pudo notar su cabello largo, vestida con un suave vestido que denotaba su figura femenina y entonces pudo ver el collar característico de una diosa... Entonces, sintió como todo se estremecía para él sabiendo que ella estaba allí y aun si fuera la hermana de Pegasos ella era también era suya.

— **Ven, por favor...** —dijo, ella entró cerrando la puerta como había pedido con señas y se acercó hasta él, se levantó con una sola cosa en mente que no permitiría que ella jamás se alejara de él.

Ella era una hermosa chica, acaricio su mejilla y vio un rubor en su rostro al estar cerca de ella, sonrió porque se ganaría sus afectos sin intervención de su hermano.

Aun si este fue quien estuvo tras los actuales caballeros de Atena y fijando su mirada en las constelaciones arriba brillando, pudo observar cómo se removía el cosmo tan familiar.

Suspiro, sus hermanos eran melodramáticos.

Se apartó para volver a su papel del señor del castillo y fijo su mirada esmeralda en la pantalla, consciente de la chica que salía con una cosa en mente: Él.

Vio una notificación en su correo, al abrir este pudo ver el símbolo del tridente de Poseidon y una invitación a la fiesta de la familia mas poderosa del mercado marítimo: Solo.

Seria divertido encontrarse con el iracundo y caprichoso de su hermano, despues de todo era bueno reunirse con la familia de vez en cuando, aun si todos tus hermanos no estuvieran de visita en sus dominios y te despreciaran.

Él daría el primer paso y allí estaba en aquella fiesta observando al soberbio "Huésped" del señor del mar, lo vio moverse con su traje blanco recién cumplidos sus 16 años casi su edad pero era igual que él.

Allí estaba en medio de los mas ricos del mundo, lo vio saludar a uno y otro, hasta que se acercó a él con sus helados ojos azules junto a su cabello suelto en la espalda junto a su elegante traje con corbatín.

— **Muy buenas noches, señor Solo** —dijo con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y levantando su copa miró a los ojos al hombre.

En ese instante al verse uno al otro era como si ambos vieran no sólo a la persona enfrente sino al hermano desde la era del mito y como si todo hubiese desaparecido dejando solo a ambos de pie con el poder del cosmo de cada uno.

— **Perdone, ¿Le conozco de algún sitio?** —pregunto el Joven, su tono desprendía desconfianza y hostilidad.

«Algo sin nada particular del mismo» pensó y con lo que se esperaba de él continuo aquel breve reencuentro.

— **No, en absoluto** —dijo y con la cortesía características de su familia humana le miró — **Mi nombre es Heinrich Heinstein, por cierto perdone la descortesía le deseo un feliz cumpleaños.**

Lo vio con la sonrisa de cortesía, luego vio que negaba mientras se alejaba de él, susurro a su paso para que nadie escuchara.

— **Tenga cuidado con "Ella" puede que se decepcione y por cierto sino quiere echar a perder su cumpleaños no haga tal proposición a una desconocida.**

Ocultó una sonrisa bajo la copa, pudo ver como se movía por entre los invitados y sabia que no tenía la costumbre de escuchar consejo.

Fue entonces cuando la vio y al parecer él también se encontró con la hermosa joven de recatado vestido blanco con su cabello violeta igual al color de sus ojos; acompañada por supuesto de algún siervo suyo.

Recién habían brindado por su cumpleaños, él pudo escuchar la conversación entre Saori Kido y Julian Solo.

Al parecer, su hermano no perdía la mala costumbre.

Observó refunfuñar al mal hablado sirviente de Atena irse al verla salir con este y para ver al deprimido cumpleañero, se acercó al balcón donde se encontraba.

Miró con detenimiento a través del vidrio y vio como este estuvo encorvado sobre los muros del balcón, mirando hacia el océano como era costumbre de él.

Entonces pudo percibir un leve cosmo, sonrió porque pudo ver como el joven Solo bajaba por las escaleras y seguía la luz en algún punto distante de allí que despertaría al señor del mar: Poseidon.

Estaban ya en curso las ruedas e hilo del destino...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Isla Death Queen..._

«La isla de la reina muerte, era el infierno» pensó la joven rubia y sintió dolor al escuchar gritar al amo del campo desde la casa principal, mientras extendía la comida a las vacas y cerdos en los establos.

Su familia la había vendido por dos sacos de harina, eso era lo último que habían hecho y no era decir más que esta isla era su hogar para siempre.

Atada a esta isla, por la palabra de sus padres a un despiadado hombre de las islas cercanas que había establecido su granja en una isla de tierras estériles y sólo rogaba a la diosa Atena que todo aquello terminara, cada día era mas sufrimiento que otra cosa.

La tierra ardia sus pies solían maltratarse con el calor, las ampollas eran terribles cada día pero aun con ello se acostumbró a ellas porque cada noche al curarse sentía como la piel caía y solo las lluvias de fuego en uno de los lados de la isla, eran de temer.

Los volcanes hacían que el aspecto de la isla fuese mas atemorizante, aparte de los habitantes y el humo de estos ocultaba de la vista muchas veces al océano azul que se extendía alrededor.

Hasta que se encontró con el jardín mas hermoso en aquel lugar desamparado, parpadeo al sentir las lágrimas al ver aquel hermoso paisaje parecido a un oasis y el viento fresco del océano, vio los pétalos volar pero cuando se fijo al parpadear de nuevo apartando la humedad de sus ojos se encontró con unos pilares con flores enredadas alrededor.

Había escuchado rumores, decían que aparte de los caballeros negros moraban en aquella isla también hermosas mujeres, decían que eran sirenas, otros, terribles monstruos.

Pero de alguna forma y sin más se decía que esas mujeres servían a la diosa, tal vez podría...

— **¿Que haces aquí, niña?** —dijo una voz, se volvió para encontrarse con una mujer cuyos ojos dorados, cabello negro y un rostro tan hermoso vestida de un kimono color caoba con violeta la miraba con tranquilidad.

Ella trago en seco, no sabia que decir y cuando trato de hablar nada salía.

«Era como si estuviera de pie ante un espejo.»pensó.

«No...»se corrigio mentalmente «Ante un cristal tan puro que podía ver su alma y una fuerza imponente que podría ser destruido por ella»

Sin saberlo, ese dia cambiaria la vida de Esmeralda para siempre.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les bendiga (^u^)/**

 **Gracias por leer y sus favs junto a los comentarios me hacen pensar que fue una buena idea no dejar de lado esta historia.**

 **Reviews:**

 **dfigueroavelasquez: Hola. (°u°)/**

 **Gracias por tu fav y follow a esta historia (+_+)b Y por tu apoyo al igual que muchos del fandom, espero les siga gustando.**


	8. Determinación

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Capricho de los dioses**

 **Fandom: Saint Seiya**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Tiempo: Manga~Anime /A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Hades, señor del inframundo había visto como Atena desafío a todos los dioses y cada vez que encarnaba en un cuerpo humano.**

 **Si la victoria venía con la mortalidad, que mejor que probar y arrebatársela con sus propios movimientos.**

 **Nota: gracias por la acogida.**

 **(^w^)!3**

 **N.A.: Responderé reviews al final del capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 8:**

 **"Determinación"**

— **¡ESMERALDA!** —Escuchó el grito lejano, un desagradable sonido arrastrado por el viento y vio a la mujer que observó con cautela el origen del sonido— **¡¿DONDE ESTAS MOCOSA MALAGRADECIDA?!**

Tenía miedo, el amo era un hombre cruel y si veía a aquella mujer podría hacerle daño ya que estas eran sus tierras, no quería que pasara por todo el sufrimiento que solía recibir.

Temblorosa se acercó, con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos tocó su manto para que la viera a ella, no al amo y aun si deseara escapar, no tenía donde ir...pero, esta mujer tendría familia o amigos y no quería que ella estuviera allí.

— **S-Señorita, váyase...el amo...** —dijo, vio cómo se volvía y acariciaba su rubia cabellera.

Vio al amo en la colina, la extensión del látigo en su mano era el indicio de horrible castigo y un terrible suceso para la mujer a su lado.

Lo que vio fue algo que sus ojos jamás olvidarían, cuando un borrón rojizo con violeta paso a su lado y cuando se volvió fijo su mirada en el hombre que la había atemorizado todos esos años, elevado desde su cuello por la mano de aquella mujer.

Lo oía rogar, pero vio fue el rostro de la mujer estaba impasible quien no parpadeaba o mucho menos expresaba algo por lo que la hizo estremecer.

El hombre trataba de apartar con desesperación las manos de la mujer, que ni se inmutaban ante su ataque de pánico y este se encontraba en aprietos.

— **Mereces morir por todos los crímenes que has hecho, humano** —Comento ella, esmeralda sin saber porque se extendió hasta el brazo de la mujer temblando sabiendo que podía hacer tanto daño como al amo que parecía su rostro de color morado y sintió los ojos sobre ella, era como si esperara retractarse de su decisión de tratar de salvarle— **Si salvas a este humano, tu tendrías que tomar su lugar… ¿Lo entiendes?**

Esmeralda era una niña que no tenía mucho que perder, por eso ella asintió y la mujer soltó al amo quien con el miedo plasmado en el rostro, salió corriendo dejándola al destino de algo que podría terminar con todo aquel sufrimiento.

— **Si señorita** —Comenta en un susurro, cerrando los ojos pero cuando los abre se encontró con la mujer frente a ella y esta negó, pero con algo parecido a una sonrisa continuo por delante.

— **Eres libre de decidir lo que harás con tu vida** —Comento ella, su cabello atado en una trenza pudo ver como algunos mechones se soltaban moviéndose con el viento.

Ella sintió sus mejillas humedecer, la vio caminar entre las flores como si no volviera a verla más, era la primera persona que sentía algo bueno por ella pero… ¿Que podría hacer ella con aquella libertad sola?

«¿A dónde podría ir...» pensó sintiendo el viento acariciar su piel «si escapaba a casa, la volverían a vender, si huía a otra de las islas cercanas no sabía cómo sobreviviría»

Y por primera vez, supo que la diosa que escuchaba no era la de los caballeros negros o los de Athena quienes sólo eran hombres terribles; quienes ignoraron el mal que había en la isla, sino que quien velaba por aquel lugar realmente era cuyo nombre ostentaba la isla: La Reina de la Muerte.

Corrió tras la mujer, agarrándose de su vestido la detuvo.

— **¿Estas segura de lo que me pides?** —dijo la mujer volviéndose a mirarla, se volvió y pudo fijarse que sus ojos se volvían color plata, la hizo estremecer la fuerza que venía de ella— **Si lo haces, no habrá regreso de esto ¿Lo entiendes?**

Ella asintió, la miró con sus ojos llenos de firmeza y aun si sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— **Se lo que hago, Señora...sí yo me quedo aquí será para ayudar a otros como yo aquí y que puedan encontrar la misma esperanza que yo en la diosa** —dijo, la vio asentir y extendió su mano hacia ella que aceptó sin dudar.

Esmeralda conocía poco de la diosa a la que servía aquella mujer, pero era la única que realmente respondía y velaba por aquel lugar apartado de la misericordia humana.

— **Mi nombre es Alecto, al servicio de Lady Perséfone** —Comento la mujer, sintió como el mundo pareció temer solo la mención de su nombre y pudo ver como la señora extendía su mano hacia el jardín donde se encontraban dos columnas en ruinas pero camino hacia en medio de ellos desapareciendo.

Esmeralda sintió sus latidos correr, cuando trago en seco y siguió el mismo camino cerrando sus ojos sintió el momento cuando paso aquel lugar, cuando lentamente abrió los ojos tras aquella luz cegadora…Su mundo cambio.

Lo que nunca vio la pequeña Esmeralda fue cuando la mujer había sonreído, el hombre que se hacía llamar su amo era destrozado en una masa sanguinolenta.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Años antes...**_

La tierra era verdaderamente ardiente, una entrada certera al inframundo parecida en cierta forma al Tártaro pero más suave.

Allí de pie en medio de aquella tierra ardiente, que alguna vez perteneció a un inmenso continente estaba una mujer cubierta por una oscura armadura cuyas alas oscuras parecían las de un Ángel pero eran violetas el color de las Sappuris gracias al color y tal vez lo eran, porque pertenecían a las Erinias.

Ellas parecían servir al inframundo, su yelmo relucía con serpientes las partes que pertenecían al cuerpo parecían cubiertos con ellas infundiendo el miedo en el mundo mortal y aun cuando fueran portadoras de la venganza, su arma cambiaba de forma de acuerdo al castigo que se impusiere.

Eran mensajeras de la muerte, al servicio de la disciplina y el orden; habían visto en los dominios del inframundo lo que ellas habían decidido servir con fervor: La justicia.

Su servicio estaba ahora a disposición de los gobernantes del submundo, al que Zeus ignoraba y que en manos de su hermano mayor Hades gobernaba con justicia — _Algo que ganó por sus actos_ —por ello, cuando fueron llamadas ante el trono de "La Temible" asistieron gustosas.

— **Maestra Alecto** —dijo una de sus súbditas, bajo la armadura de un color semejante al suyo esta era Beryl una de las furias protectoras bajo su mando — **Hemos encontrado el lugar perfecto, nuestras informantes quienes sirven a la diosa Keres han dejado claro que del otro lado hay guerreros luchando y eso las complace.**

Asintió, el lugar era perfecto a los planes de la temible y despidiéndola con un gesto con órdenes anteriores siguió con lo establecido: Una base sagrada para la señora Perséfone.

«Cuyo nombre le pertenece a ella» pensó con su usual impasibilidad ante el retumbar de los volcanes y el aroma del mar traído por el viento, la isla honraba el nombre de su señora.

A través de este podía llegar rápidamente desde el inframundo su señora y eso facilitaba las cosas con respecto a las armaduras o vestiduras sagradas ya que algunos alquimistas vivían en la isla.

Observó el despliegue de sus furias por alrededor, la vestimenta sagrada permitida eran las túnicas blancas — _una apariencia nada inusual_ —para las mujeres y establecer una ciudad para ellas no era difícil bajo la bendición de la diosa de la vida pero también de la muerte.

Estarían cubiertas por la frontera protectora de Lady Perséfone, sería un lugar perfecto para quienes deseaban servirles y vivir en armonía alguna, dominar el mundo no era su meta como muchos de los olímpicos pensarían.

No, sólo estaban allí por justicia para con las reglas entre los humanos y los hijos de Cronos.

— **¡Eh, Alecto!** —escucho la voz familiar, se volvió al escuchar el revoloteo de alas y encontrarse con Megara su hermana, conocida como la Envidiosa con su cabello rojo ardiente y sus ojos dorados como los suyos vestía una armadura semejante a la suya con un color caoba— **Las almas en esta isla son pocas, no me extraña la elección de Lady Perséfone y por supuesto no tenemos problemas ni siquiera con la diosa Keres.**

Aun así, las tres perseguían la justicia incluso entre mortales y estar en los dominios de la tierra fuera del Tártaro, era extraño a su naturaleza dedicada a la venganza o a impartir castigos.

Escuchó otro revoloteo, pudo ver bajar a su otra hermana Tisifone, encargada de los crímenes y eso ya era decir mucho por sí misma, con su extraña belleza castaña eran iguales en forma y el mismo color de ojos que la suya, los mismos ojos dorados pero el mismo diseño de armadura color azul oscuro como la profundidad del océano.

Ambas habían sido designadas para cumplir su papel en la isla y en el inframundo, a suerte le tocó a ella quedarse en el mundo de los humanos para ver a sus hermanas partir de nuevo pero a proteger a Lady Perséfone.

Sabía que faltaba poco para terminar la ciudad "Semna Theai" que ellas gobernarían, por supuesto la isla era perfecta para sus propósitos y mirando a sus subordinadas construir, se fijó en los muros que serían la entrada.

— **Ya era hora de que tuviésemos una ciudad, ¿Eh?** —dijo Megara con una sonrisa, su humor era extrovertida e incluso era bastante voluble sus emociones— **No como el engaño de la diosa Athena, pero aun si en aquel entonces solo fue una burla para los humanos que desconocen muchas veces nuestra existencia no sería mucho decir…**

Alecto poco le importaba aquello, era persistente en todo lo que hacía por lo menos cada una de sus súbditas y súbditos le servían con agrado, se vislumbraba las calles parecidas a una vieja ciudad griega de paredes blancas además de que estaban cubiertas de los humos volcánicos o el magma, o cualquier pedazo del inframundo que llegase a dañar aquellas tierras bendecidas.

Lady Perséfone deseaba aquella isla, por eso se la otorgaría pero con el pasar de los años no esperaba entender a su señora cuando visitaba el lugar al regar el jardín y muchas veces cuando estaba en compañía de su madre…pero aquellos años en el mundo humano, hizo comprender su propósito en el inframundo como portadora de justicia: Era necesario ser implacable con aquellos que decidían vivir en la maldad por ello estaba determinada para que el señor Hades lograra su cometido.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
